


That '00s Show

by siriuslymooned



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Inspired by That '70s Show, That '00s Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: The adventures continue. The next generation of teenage friends, their mishaps and coming of age, set in 2000s Wisconsin.
Relationships: Crazy Caroline/Fez, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell, Randy Pearson/Donna Pinciotti
Kudos: 10





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction inspired by a snowballed thought I had one morning. While That '00s is a complete AU thought up in my head- it probably isn't an original idea. I am also in no way affiliated with Carsey-Warner.

Seth Pearson: Son of Randy and Donna, who are divorced but on good terms.  
Casey Hyde-Burkhart: Daughter of Steven and Jackie, named after Casey Kelso  
Benji Hyde-Burkhart: Casey’s older brother, Got an early acceptance to MIT  
Betsy Rockwell: Daughter of Michael Kelso and Brooke Rockwell  
Jean-Claude “Johnny”: Foreign exchange student from Italy, Lives with the Kelsos  
Theodore “Teddy” Sumner: Parents are conservative Christians, they don't get along  
Jane Spencer: New to Point Place, 00s show’s Buddy  
Ashley Grace: Jane’s girlfriend


	2. Introduction

Many things had changed in 27 years. The Point Place kids had grown up and were off doing their own things, many of them had kids of their own.

On thing that hadn’t changed- the basement. Sure, the washer and dryer had been updated to models that were shiny and beeped, the deep freeze was bigger, the shower curtain was now pink. But there were other things just frozen in time.

The back room was still a mess. The record player was still around and worked- plus the records were now vintage and if it weren’t for Hyde’s and Forman’s rant about personal value and only a crazy person would sell them, Jackie would’ve gotten rid of them.

Still in the center of the room, a tattered couch with two chairs on either side. The coffee table was new but the tv hasn’t changed. Once again, at the insistence of Steven Hyde. At least there was now a VCR - a gift from Red.

In the 90s, Jackie and Hyde had inherited the house from Red and Kitty.

They wanted to move out of Point Place but didn’t wanna lose the house. Steven wanted to buy the place from Red- make it official and pay back all the kindness the Forman’s had shown him and Jackie over the years.

The left was still occupied by a Hyde- Casey. It has never been very comfortable but a few years back, Casey had “accidentally” super-glued a plush cushion to the chair… which got her yelled at by her mother and a high five and a twenty from her father.

“We could’ve just gotten a more comfortable chair, Casey! You didn’t have to ruin a perfectly good cushion.”


End file.
